


So He Won't Break

by withtalkofsummertime



Series: Gold on the Ceiling [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, domferre, domtaire, subjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you know the difference it makes<br/>And you know all that it takes<br/>Is love, so he won't break<br/>He won't break"<br/>--"So He Won't Break" by the Black Keys</p><p>Something of a songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So He Won't Break

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like I've been very prolific today, but the first two I uploaded were written a long time ago and only uploaded today because I just made my account.

Enjolras opens the front door of their apartment and pushes it open by leaning on it with his forehead. He remembers to keep his balance, but just barely. His messenger bag is on the floor without him really thinking about pulling it off, and he's fallen face down onto the couch without deciding to walk over to it.

  
“'Jolras?” he hears from another room further into the apartment. “You home?”

  
“Ugh.” It's sort of an answer, but not so much a word, per se. He can feel it when Grantaire's hands come to rest on the couch, and Grantaire looks down at him. He rolls over a bit to look up at him.

  
“Long day?” Grantaire asks sympathetically.

  
“You could say that,” Enjolras replies. It's somewhere between frustration and agreement, not quite totally open. But he's really too tired to play hard to get, so he amends with a “yes” and holds his arms up for a hug.

  
“Oh, honey,” Grantaire says with a bitten back smile as he rounds the couch to kneel next to Enjolras. Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire and sighs into his neck. With the angle Grantaire can only twist a little bit to kiss the closest part of Enjolras' face, which happens to be his cheekbone. “What can I do for you?”

  
Enjolras lets his head fall back onto the couch, keeping his eyes closed as he says, “You can tell me I'm good.”

  
“Of course you're good. You're always good,” Grantaire says automatically.

  
“No, I mean...make me good. And let me know when I've been good.”

  
“Are you sure? You seem tired.” Grantaire strokes Enjolras' hair as he curls up on his side. “Easy, Enjolras. I just want to make sure you're up for it.”

  
“I'm up for it,” he says quietly. “Please, I need it, bring me back. I've had such a shitty day, R.”

  
“Okay, okay. Ferre's out picking up milk, he'll be home soon. How about you sit up for a moment and let me sit down here, and you can put your head in my lap until he gets here. He and I will plan and we can start as soon as we're all home.” Enjolras nods. “Good, there's my good boy. Let me sit down now.” Enjolras obediently picks up his head and lets Grantaire sit down at the edge of the couch, and rests on his elbows until Grantaire tells him to put his head back down. He feels Grantaire pull his phone out of his jeans pocket, and relaxes into Grantaire's thigh, knowing they will take care of him.

 **[to Combeferre 8:34 PM]** Enj just came home he's a wreck, he wants us to “bring him back”

  
 **[to Grantaire 8:37 PM]** Bring him back to himself?

  
 **[to Combeferre 8:38 PM]** Yeah I mean I guess so

  
 **[to Combeferre 8:39 PM]** I told him we would plan a scene for him for when you get home. I don't think he can handle our planning in front of him so if you get home before we finish planning just stay outside, okay

  
 **[to Grantaire 8:40 PM]** Okay. What do you want to do?

  
 **[to Combeferre 8:43 PM]** He said he wants to be good and he wants us to tell him when he's been good. How about we tie him face up to the bed and fuck him one at a time. And then whoever's not fucking can sit next to him and praise him.

  
 **[to Grantaire 8:45 PM]** Okay. I'll use my tie for the bondage. I'm outside can I come in?

  
 **[to Combeferre 8:45 PM]** Yeah

Grantaire looks up as the front door opens quietly. “Hey.”

  
Enjolras opens his eyes and smiles. “Hi, Ferre.”

  
“Hi, guys,” Combeferre says, putting the milk in the refrigerator.

  
“Tell Ferre what you told me,” Grantaire nudges Enjolras' shoulder lightly.

  
“I had a bad day.”

  
“And?” Grantaire prompts him.

  
“And I want you and Daddy to remind me I'm good, Sir,” Enjolras finishes, looking up at Combeferre. “Is that okay? Can I call you the names?”

  
“Yes, that's okay. We like it when you call us those names,” Combeferre says. “Let's go to the bedroom. Get up, Enjolras.”

  
“Yes, Sir,” he says, getting to his feet and allowing Grantaire to pull his hands behind his back and lead him around the couch towards their bedroom. Combeferre's hand is on the back of his neck. They guide him together to their bed and sit him down. They stand above him.

  
Combeferre pulls at his own tie, loosening it and pulling it over his head to undo it entirely and hand it to Grantaire. Combeferre turns his attention to Enjolras' shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off his shoulders. “Go sit up at the head of the bed,” he directs, looking to Grantaire.

  
Grantaire ties Enjolras' wrists to the headboard with Combeferre's tie while Combeferre himself begins undoing Enjolras' pants and pulling them down his legs, undoing his shoelaces and pulling his shoes off as he goes. His socks go next, leaving him in his briefs with Combeferre's green tie around his wrists.

  
“Doesn't he look good like that, R?” Combeferre murmurs.

  
“He really does,” Grantaire agrees, joining Combeferre to stand at the foot of the bed, looking down at Enjolras. “But look at him, the poor thing's embarrassed. Shall we join him?”

  
“That's nice of you. Isn't that nice of your Daddy, baby?” Enjolras nods with wide eyes. “What do you say?”

  
“Thank you for considering me, Daddy,” Enjolras says.

  
“Good boy,” Combeferre says. His hands go to Grantaire's hips, pulling him in for a kiss. “Hi,” he says with a smile.

  
“Good evening,” Grantaire smiles back. Combeferre's fingers curl in Grantaire's shirt and pull it over his head. Combeferre leans forward to kiss Grantaire's neck and Grantaire lets him for a moment before pulling away to get Combeferre's own shirt off of him. Grantaire bites at Combeferre's collar bone while he works at the fly of his pants, sliding them off his hips until the fall to the floor and Combeferre steps out of them and bends to take his shoes and socks off.

  
Grantaire, barefoot and in sweatpants, is quick to be undressed by Combeferre. The thick black swirls down his legs peek out from his underwear. Combeferre's arms go around Grantaire's neck and Grantaire's arms go around Combeferre's waist, sliding down quickly to palm his ass and bring him closer. On the bed, Enjolras whines. Combeferre grins and pulls away from Grantaire. “Did you want something, baby?”

  
“Please fuck me, Sir.”

  
“Get me the scissors, Grantaire,” Combeferre says, ignoring Enjolras. He whimpers.

  
“Sure thing,” Grantaire says, going to Combeferre's desk in the corner and pulling out his scissors. He opens a drawer and retrieves lube too, as well as pulling out a condom and raising an eyebrow at Combeferre.

  
“What do you think, honey?” Combeferre responds to his unspoken question. “Should we use condoms today, or does our slut want us in him bare?”

  
“Bare, please,” Enjolras gasps. He wants them both, wants to feel them without a barrier, wants to feel their come in him so he knows he's done well.

  
“Ah-ah, don't talk. You know I wasn't asking you,” Combeferre tells Enjolras without looking at him.

  
“Why not give him a reward? Since he wants it so bad,” Grantaire says over Enjolras' _thank you, Daddy_.

  
“You're much kinder than me.”

  
Grantaire gives Combeferre the scissors and says dramatically, “I know.” He braces his arm over Enjolras' thighs.

  
“Keep still,” Combeferre tells Enjolras. He leans over Enjolras' body and pulls his briefs away from his skin. “I hope you didn't like these too much.” He cuts through the fabric with the scissors until the fabric falls to the bed and he yanks it from beneath Enjolras to be tossed behind him. As the scissors leave his skin, Enjolras moves his hips against the pressure of Grantaire's arm.

  
“Needy today,” comments Grantaire, hitting Enjolras' stomach once with the flat of his hand. He moves to sit next to Enjolras, giving Combeferre the go-ahead to take his turn with Enjolras first. “Not that I expected anything else.”

  
“Please, please,” Enjolras begs.

  
“Relax, baby,” Grantaire says, holding Enjolras' chin and making him look into his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Combeferre preparing to start opening Enjolras up. “It's okay.”

  
A moment later, Enjolras closes his eyes and sighs as he feels Combeferre's finger inside him. “Thank you, Sir.”

  
“You're welcome.” Combeferre kisses the inside of his thigh. He moves his finger slowly but thoroughly, adding another and stretching Enjolras until he's moving his hips into Combeferre's thrusts.

  
Grantaire slips his index finger into Enjolras' mouth, letting him suck as Combeferre removes his underwear and pushes his cock into Enjolras. Enjolras' mouth opens around Grantaire's fingers on a moan, and Grantaire pushes his middle finger in alongside his index finger. Enjolras resumes his sucking while Combeferre pulls his hips up to get his cock deeper in and bends down over him, biting his ribs and licking over them. “Oh, god, baby,” Combeferre bites against his skin, losing his words as he pushes in faster.

  
Grantaire picks up the narrative. “Look at him,” he says to Enjolras. “Look at Sir's face, he's all red. Do his fingers feel tight where they're holding you up? You're making him feel so good, honey. I know your ass, I know how it feels around my cock. I'd be jealous of Sir, baby, if I didn't know I'd be getting my turn inside you just as soon as he comes.” Enjolras' eyes are big and pleading as he looks up at Grantaire, working his mouth on his fingers. “God, you're making me want to get my cock in you before he even comes.” Enjolras nods quickly. “How do you feel about that, Ferre?” Grantaire asks.

  
“Do what you want,” Combeferre groans.

  
Grantaire pulls his fingers away to pull down his underwear around his thighs, then holds his cock to Enjolras' lips. “Not a full blowjob, you understand me? I'm not coming like this.” At Enjolras' desperate nod he lets his cock brush against Enjolras' mouth and Enjolras begins to lick at the head.

  
One of Combeferre's hands moves from Enjolras' hip to scramble against Grantaire's arm, looking to grasp his hand. Grantaire squeezes his hand tightly when he's found, and Combeferre moans loudly as he pushes a last time into Enjolras and grinds his hips against him. Grantaire pulls his cock away from Enjolras and leans in close to his ear to whisper, “Enjolras, you're making him come. What a good boy you are, making Sir come. Are you gonna be that good for me?”

  
“Yes Daddy, of course Daddy,” Enjolras gasps. “Please come in me,” he says, even as he groans at the feeling of Combeferre pulling out of him.

  
Grantaire kisses Combeferre as they trade places, Combeferre going to sit beside Enjolras on the bed. He strokes Enjolras' hair as he catches his breath. “Our dirty slut just can't get enough, can he, R?” he says affectionately.

  
Enjolras kisses Combeferre's thigh. “Never, Sir.”

  
“Of course not, baby. I wouldn't have you any other way.”

  
Grantaire gets lost in looking at them, smiling at them, until Enjolras looks at him and says, “Daddy, aren't you going to fuck me too? You said you were.”

  
“I am,” he says, regaining his composure and lining his cock up at Enjolras' entrance. “Baby, Sir's come is leaking out of you.”

  
“I know,” Enjolras says. “I can feel it. It's nice,” he says dopily.

  
“Okay,” Grantaire laughs. He looks at Combeferre and mouths “good job”, and then he's pushing in. Enjolras lets out a half-sigh, half-moan and presses his face against Combeferre's thigh. “I can feel you,” Grantaire says. “I can feel you both. Jesus Christ.” The thought of it and the feeling of Combeferre inside Enjolras with him makes Grantaire have to clench down on his orgasm so he doesn't come too fast. Above him on the bed he can hear Combeferre speaking to Enjolras.  
“Baby, we love how you open up for us. Letting me in first and now letting Daddy in, it makes us feel so special to know you trust us. You're so good for us.” Combeferre kisses Enjolras' forehead. “You're just right for us, honey,” Combeferre says, stroking Enjolras' hair.

  
“I'm good?” Enjolras asks, and Grantaire can just see his beautiful big eyes and how much he needs to hear it.

  
“Enjolras, baby, you're so fucking good,” Grantaire says, letting himself ride the sensation's he's feeling until he comes and he falls forward to rest his head on Enjolras' chest.

  
“You made us both come, baby. I think that deserves a reward,” Combeferre says.

  
“Agreed,” Grantaire says, lifting his head. He pulls out of Enjolras and almost feels bad when Enjolras whines.

  
Combeferre stretches out on his side next to Enjolras, cradling his jaw as he kisses him. His other hand slides down Enjolras' chest and comes to wrap around Enjolras' dick, and Enjolras jumps just a little. Grantaire grins and lowers his mouth to Enjolras' pelvis, kissing the skin just around his cock and licking him. “You can come, Enjolras,” he says, before he moves lower and licks up the bits of come around Enjolras' entrance. Combeferre speeds up his hand and holds Enjolras tighter, biting his lip hard. Enjolras whines in the back of his throat as Combeferre keeps him in the kiss, noises getting higher and higher until he moans and comes in Combeferre's hand, his ass clenching against Grantaire's tongue.

  
Grantaire pulls away to wet a cloth for Combeferre to clean his hand with and comes back to find them kissing with Combeferre half on top of Enjolras. “Here you go, sweetheart,” he says quietly, draping the cloth over Combeferre's hand. He unties Enjolras' wrists and massages them as he lays down on the other side of Enjolras. As Combeferre cleans his hand Grantaire kisses Enjolras and lays his arm over his stomach, his hand touching Combeferre's arm as he cleans himself. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Grantaire. Thank you,” Enjolras says.

  
“You're welcome,” Grantaire says.

  
Combeferre kisses Grantaire's hand and Enjolras' shoulder, and lays his head down on a pillow. “You can sleep now, Enjolras. We're proud of you for asking us for what you wanted. I love you both.” Combeferre's arm joins Grantaire's around Enjolras' waist. His eyes meet Grantaire's and he smiles sleepily before closing them and snuffling against his pillow. Enjolras is dead to the world and Grantaire follows quickly after watching them peacefully sleep.


End file.
